


Take My Arm

by Fanofthearts



Category: holby
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Jason decided to hand out candy this year and instead of sitting home with a bottle of wine Serena decided to help Fletch out by taking the three oldest trick-or-treating.





	Take My Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Iordio for your last second beta!

Are you sure you don’t mind?“ Fletch asked as he shifted the small toddler on his hip.

“No, not at all!“ Serena said as she took Evie‘s hand and Mikey's in the other. Jason had decided to dish out candy this year and instead of sitting home with a bottle of wine she decided to help Fletch out by taking the three oldest trick-or-treating. Bernie was supposed to meet her at Fletch and Raf’s after her shift but it looked like it had overrun.

It was a surprisingly warm day for the end of October and Serena was happy she didn’t have to wear a coat over her cloak. She had opted to go as a witch. It was a simple enough costume a black flowing dress with a hugging bodice, a black cape over her shoulders, and topped off with a pointy black witch's hat with purple lining.

Just as she was about to suggest they head on without Bernie she saw her Mazda swing into the drive going a tad too quickly for the All Hallow's Eve.

Serena raised her eyebrows as the lanky blonde stepped out of her car. She tried to hold back a laugh but failed. She heard Fletch snickering behind her.

The laughing stopped though when she got closer. The tight green sweater she wore left little to the imagination tufts of straw which Serena would later find out were cut up old paper charts hung out of her cuffs. The same was protruding out of the collar of her shirt and sticking out the hem of her khaki trousers she wore. Her hair was messier than normal, jutting out at all angles from under a straw hat on her head adorned with a strip of green to match her shirt.

Her face was full of carefully applied make up, obviously this was not done by her own hand. Morven’s doing probably... Serena's giggles gave way to a soft smile that spread across her face. She knew this was not Bernie’s idea of fun but she couldn’t help the glow that radiated from her chest to her toes at the thought that she had made an effort for her. She ignored the children's squeals when they saw Bernie approach, “Looking good there, Major Scarecrow.“

Even under the white and tan make up Serena could see a faint blush spreading across her face. 

“Thank you Miss…” Bernie paused, her brow frowned as she took in Serena, “Elphaba?”

Serena barked out a laugh, surprised at Bernie’s knowledge of the character, “I guess I should’ve applied the green makeup but it just seemed like too much of a hassle." Her eyes had yet to leave Bernie’s.

“Right, well… Thank you for taking these monsters out with you, whilst I hold down the fort here." Fletch waved at the kids as he closed the door and turned on the porch light. “Bring home lots of candy and don’t forget to listen to Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie.“

"Yes, Dad!" they chorused. Before they rushed away down the street turning right and headed for their neighbours front doors. Alone in the evening light Serena reached a hand out to adjust a piece of straw that was sticking up brushing Bernie’s jaw. 

“Do you have any idea how adorable you look right now?“

“I could say the same thing for you, Ms. Campbell... That dress… And that makeup. “

“It’s just a little heavier lipstick and darker eyes Ms. Wolfe.”

Bernie’s eyes trailed down to the swell of Serena's breast. The cleavage just visible in the slightly low cut dress.

Serena winked, "I'm glad you see something that you like." Her fingers gently traced Bernie’s jaw. “Offer me your arm scarecrow we should skip down the yellow brick road and see where the children have disappeared to?"

Bernie barked out a laugh before offering her left elbow, feeling the familiar fizz as Serena‘s hand settled against her arm. Years of missing Hallowe'en with her own children, she had a feeling this would be the best trick-or-treating ever.


End file.
